


All the Pretty Lights

by karasunova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Keith gets dragged to the fair by his friends





	All the Pretty Lights

“Come on, Katie. It’ll be fun.” Lance leaned onto her shoulder.

She looked up from her chemistry book. “I don’t know. It’s a school night.”

“Katie has a point,” Hunk chimed in.

Keith plopped down on the bench, his back toward them. They were all waiting for their bus to arrive so they could go home.

“That’s what makes it more fun. You’re in, right Keith?”

“Hanging outside school with you? I’ll pass.”

Lance whined. “Katie and Hunk will be there. Come on.”

Katie slipped her textbook into her backpack and stood up. “I’ll go if Keith goes,” she announced before walking off in the direction of their bus that arrived seconds before.

#  #  #

Keith crossed his arms over his chests. Katie huddled closer, trying to keep herself from getting jostled too much.

“You’re not upset are you?” she asked.

“No.”

They took one step closer to the ticket booth.

“It’s just been awhile since I’ve gone to the fair.”

“Same here. I haven’t gone since Matt started college.”

Keith nodded. “I haven’t gone since Shiro went to college too.”

They reached the front of the line and bought a bunch of tickets.

“Lance said he and Hunk are next to the fried twinkie stall.”

They past through the gates and followed the flood of people rushing in. Keith kept an eye out for ‘fried twinkie’ signs.

“Katie!” Lance jumped into the air, waving his arms. “You two made it in one piece.” He slung an arm around her shoulder. “Come on, let's go on Alien Abduction first.”

Keith and Hunk followed closely behind and both hesitated at the line.

“Uh, I think I’ll pass on this one, guys.” Hunk held his stomach.

Keith stared at the enclosed ride, currently spinning rapidly. “Me too. We’ll hang out here for you two.”

“You sure?” Katie looked over her shoulder.

“Yeah. Don’t throw up.”

Katie and Lance cringed, but hurried into the line. Keith and Hunk waited by the exit.

Hunk finished his twinkie and watched as Katie and Lance slipped inside the ride and out of view.

“I can’t believe they’re going on that ride. I’d throw up.”

“Are you going to ride any?” Keith asked.

“Are you?” Hunk countered.

Keith shrugged.

Hunk waved his tickets around. “We’ve got all these tickets so we might as well.”

#  #  #

Katie and Lance stumbled out of the ride. “That was intense!” Lance dropped his arms around Hunk and Katie. “Let’s go on G Force next.”

He pulled them along to the next ride, Keith following closely behind. They lined up next to the ride and they all looked up at the sound of screams.

“We’re going on this one?” There was a slight quiver in Hunk’s voice.

“Come on, Hunk. Live a little.” Lance nudged his friend in the shoulder.

Katie glanced at Keith, his expression undreadable. “You okay with this ride, Keith?”

Keith opened his mouth to respond, but Lance butted in. “What you scared, mullet?”

“No!”

The ride attendant led them to a section and instructed them on where to sit, something about weight distribution. Katie ended up on the end, beside Keith, then Hunk, and Lance. The security bar slammed down and they were left sitting in the air.

“You scared, Keith?”

“I’m not scared.”

Their voices were barely heard over the commotion. The ride slowly began to move, rocking them softly like babies in a bassinet.

That innocent image soon flew out the window as the metal arm that held them swung faster and faster until they were suspended in the air. Hunk began to scream, Katie was yelling in excitement, and Lance threw his hands in the air, whooping loudly. Keith clung to the security bar and wondered how he got pulled into this.

“Are we going upside down? Oh, no we’re going upside down.”

#  #  #

Hunk huffed. “Alright, let’s not do that again.”

Katie settled beside Keith, redoing her ponytail. “How about we go on the swings next?”

Hunk breathed a sigh of relief. “Not too fast, no upside down. Yes, let’s do that.”

He led the way to the swing ride. The ride attendant ripped their tickets and instructed them to sit wherever. The swings were duo seats. Katie and Hunk claimed one and strapped themselves in, leaving Lance and Keith to sit together.

“I don’t want to sit next to you,” Lance whined as he strapped himself onto the swing.

“Then don’t.” Keith slipped onto the seat beside Lance. He looked over his shoulder and caught Katie and Hunk talking excitedly about something. Her legs dangled high in the air.

He turned back around, a small smile on his face.

#  #  #

Katie and Keith walked side by side, following Lance and Hunk, who were searching for the giant corn dog stall.

“Keith, look.” She pointed. “That was my favorite ride as a kid. Let’s get on it.”

His eyes followed her finger. “The Zipper?” He didn’t imagine that to be her favorite ride. “What about Hunk and Lance?”

“They’re distracted. They won’t even notice.” She walked on ahead.

Keith cast one last glance toward their friends. Hunk was in line for the giant corn dogs, discussing the pros and cons for such a large food. While, Lance flirted with the girls in front of them.

Keith rolled his eyes and jogged to catch up to Katie.

They were strapped into their compartment and as soon as their ride attendant secured the door shut, the compartment began to swing.

“What was your favorite ride when you were a kid?” Katie asked.

“The rocking ship thing.”

“Really? I thought you’d like something that went fast.”

Keith shrugged.

The ride jostled and began to move slowly.

“Woohoo!” Katie threw her hands in the air.

Keiths smiled and yelled along with her and they went around and around.

They stumbled off the ride and Katie dragged him to the pirate ship ride. They took the farthest bench and pulled the bar down. “I think I can see Hunk and Lance!”

The ship swung, lifting both Katie and Keith from their seats.

#  #  #

“Why are you two going on rides without us?” Lance whined as Katie and Keith rejoined them.

“I was bored. What next?” She pushed her head back down.

“What about the House of Mirrors?” Hunk suggested.

Lance grinned and ran over to the House.

Keith crosses his arms over his chest. “What if we just left him in there?”

Katie and Hunk snickered, but followed after their friend.

Lance was already running back and forth through the halls, his form getting bigger and smaller in the mirrors.

Katie walked through. “Look, I’m short.”

“Katie, you’re already short.”

“Hey!”

“Ow.”

They raced each other out of the House, reigning in their laughter when the ride attendant shot them a glare.

“What now?” Lance asked, out of breath.

Katie checked her phone. “I need to be going home soon.”

“Let’s all go on the ferris wheel.” Hunk grasped his hands. “I love the view.”

“Are you going to throw up?” Lance asked.

“No.”

Keith looked up at the ferris wheel. “It’s really big.”

The four teens entered a small car and settled into the seats.

“I’ve never been inside such a tall ferris wheel.” Katie looked over the back of her seat.

“It’s great, you’ll see.” Lance stretched his legs out in front of him.

The wheel slowly moved, moving the car into the air.

Keith felt Katie sigh beside him. “You okay?”

Katie nodded, turning to her friends. “I’m just glad I came to the fair with you all.”

Lance and Hunk smiled.

Keith stared out of the car. “Look at that view.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't figured out if I want to write out 'Pidge' or 'Katie' when writing about our fav green paladin. I'm just so used to Pidge, but at the same time, this isn't Katie Holt in disguise, it's just Katie. If that makes sense. I'd appreciate it if you left your thoughts on that. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
